Laissez-moi écrire - En cours de réécriture
by Beuah
Summary: [REFONTE EN COURS] Avoir un livre entre les mains et en relire indéfiniment la dernière page pour ne pas avoir à le refermer. Telle est la sensation qu'a le Grand Pope devant son Sanctuaire revenu d'entre les morts… Comment redorer le blason de la chevalerie quand ses éléments les plus emblématiques sont ternis par le temps et les blessures ? Rating M, plusieurs pairings.
1. Préface

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

 **Je me lance dans un nouveau projet de fanfic à chapitres, alléluia ! Mais cette fois, ce ne sera pas de la guimauve choupie toute rose comme** ** _Apollon et Daphné_** **, j'aborde des choses plus sérieuses… Je vous explique ça juste en bas !**

* * *

 ** _Informations :_**

 **Titre :** _Laissez-moi écrire_

 **Rating : M** (je mets la fanfic en **M** parce que je prévois d'y caser des lemons, même si vous n'en lisez pas pour l'instant dans ce qui est publié. Il y aura de tout niveau ships, soyez tolérants et homophobes s'abstenir)

 **Genres :** Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship/Family, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort (wow j'ai bien failli tous les mettre !)

 **Contexte :** Post-Hadès. Cette histoire s'intègre dans le headcanon que je me construis progressivement. Ce headcanon mélange faits du manga, de l'anime et des spin-offs, que j'ai essayé de réunir pour créer une timeline uniforme et intéressante. Donc, pour mon canon, je tiens compte de _Lost Canvas_ et _Next Dimension_ en même temps (je vous jure !), de quelques points de détail de _G_ et _Saintia Shô_ mais peu, du manga classique et de l'anime combinés pour certaines intrigues et couleurs de cheveux (je préfère Camus rouge mais Milo bleu, pas taper), de _Gigantomachia_ et des OS de la _Jump ! Gold Selection_ , du premier arc Asgard, du film Abel et de _Soul Of Gold_. N'ayez pas peur, dit comme ça ça fait gloubi-boulga, mais ça devrait aller.

 **Résumé :** _Avoir un livre entre les mains et en relire indéfiniment la dernière page pour ne pas avoir à le refermer. Telle est la sensation qu'a le Grand Pope devant son Sanctuaire revenu d'entre les morts… Comment redorer le blason de la chevalerie quand ses éléments les plus emblématiques sont ternis par le temps et les blessures ? Post-Hadès, rating M, plusieurs pairings, fanfic rédigée d'après mes headcanons._

 **Remarques spéciales :** Sachez que j'écris ceci un peu au fil de la plume. Je pose çà et là des choses à éluder, des intrigues à dénouer, des problèmes à soulever. Il se peut que cette histoire n'ait pas de fin, ou que je l'abandonne du jour au lendemain. C'est une expérience, en fait. Mais comme le dit si subtilement mon titre qui en fait vaut pour le protagoniste de l'histoire, « laissez-moi écrire », sans la pression de devoir faire à tout prix une suite. Je fais ça avant tout pour passer le temps et je vous donne tout ça à lire parce que j'aime partager tout, même ce qui n'est pas terrible ou pas fini.

Cette fanfiction est aussi susceptible de s'insérer dans une série d'histoire que je planifie. Ici, il sera question de vous parler de tout ou partie du Sanctuaire après la défaite d'Hadès. Dans mes autres projets, il sera question de préquelles, d'une fanfiction par personnage qui m'intéresse afin de retracer son parcours jusqu'à cette histoire-ci. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire. Mais je vous en parle des fois que ça pourrait vous aider à comprendre ma démarche. Enfin bref.

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps déjà, et un fier soleil de juin irradiait allègrement la salle principale du Treizième Palais, lui donnant des couleurs plutôt gaies. Le blanc de la pureté remplaçait un gris triste sur l'appareil lisse des murs, et les tapisseries révélaient leurs fils d'or trop longtemps dissimulés sous la poussière.

Le Sanctuaire semblait revivre, et en effet, il revivait. Peu de temps après la bataille contre Hadès qui coûta la vie à de nombreux guerriers, ceux-ci pouvaient à nouveau revoir la superbe lueur du jour, tous amendés qu'ils étaient grâce à la décision de Zeus, décision appuyée par Athéna, Hermès et même Poséidon ainsi que les dieux jumeaux Hypnos et Thanatos, supposés aller à l'encontre d'une demande effectuée par la déesse porte-égide qui les avait battus et humiliés. Ainsi, douze Chevaliers d'Or, tous les Chevaliers d'Argent et la centaine d'enfants de Mistumasa Kido étaient revenus à la vie, afin de reconstruire une partie de l'humanité sur de meilleures bases.

Mais peu importaient ces détails pour celui qui prenait désormais la place du Grand Pope. Un autre récit l'intéressait davantage – le très long compte-rendu que lui lisait Mû du Bélier, accompagné de Shaka de la Vierge et, en retrait cependant, de Camus du Verseau.

\- … Nous avons appris lors de cette bataille que celui qui se cachait sous l'identité du Pope était Saga, et plus que Saga, il s'agissait d'une autre personnalité qu'il a manifesté, assurément maléfique, qui voulait tuer Athéna pour guider une humanité sur laquelle les dieux n'auraient plus le contrôle. Seiya du Pégase, par l'utilisation du Bouclier Sacré et de son propre cosmos, a dissipé cette présence néfaste de son esprit, et c'est sous sa véritable personnalité que Saga s'est suicidé en signe de reddition. Peu de temps plus tard a éclaté une bataille à Asgard, où Athéna a du se rendre pour arrêter Hilda, la prêtresse d'Odin qui, sous le contrôle de Poséidon, voulait la fin de notre Sanctuaire. De fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes retrouvés face aux forces armées de Poséidon qui, réveillé après des siècles d'emprisonnement dans un sceau, voulait engloutir l'humanité pour la refaire. C'est là que nous avons découvert que le véritable auteur de cette tragédie n'était pas Poséidon et son réceptacle Julian Solo, mais un certain Kanon, général Marina du Dragon des Mers et frère jumeau de Saga, qui a descellé l'urne qui contenait le dieu des océans et l'a manipulé dans son propre intérêt. Toutefois, Kanon s'est lui aussi racheté en se ralliant à Athéna qui lui a accordé son pardon, et il l'a défendue du trident de Poséidon avant, pendant la guerre sainte contre Hadès, de combattre à ses côtés en tant que Kanon des Gémeaux. La guerre sainte s'est soldée par une victoire de notre déesse, protégée et aidée par les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze de la Bataille du Sanctuaire que je t'ai précédemment mentionnés, à savoir Seiya du Pégase, Shiryû du Dragon, Hyôga du Cygne, Shun d'Andromède et Ikki du Phénix. Lors de cette guerre sainte, ceux parmi nous qui avaient péri avant et pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire ont prêté allégeance à Hadès et ont revêtu un Surplis. Il s'agit entre autres de Mysty du Lézard, Moses de la Baleine, Dante de Cerbère, Algol de Persée, Dio de la Mouche, Capella de l'Aurige, Babel du Centaure, Shion du Bélier, Saga des Gémeaux, DeathMask du Cancer, Shura du Capricorne, Camus du Verseau ici présent et Aphrodite des Poissons. Mais les Chevaliers d'Or renégats œuvraient en réalité pour la cause d'Athéna et ont participé à l'ouverture du Mur des Lamentations, comme tu le sais déjà. La suite, tu la connais, nous nous sommes retrouvés nous-mêmes à Asgard et projetés dans un passé proche pour défaire le faux dieu Loki. Puis Zeus nous a ramenés à la vie car il ne restait plus personne pour refaire le Sanctuaire, en assurer la pérennité et former les générations futures. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, Grand Pope.

Un long silence accompagna le discours du gardien du Premier temple, silence que le Pope brisa après avoir relativement assimilé tous les faits cités.

\- C'est en effet une histoire bien longue que tu me retranscris. Pour les faits historiques, je suppose qu'ils sont ou seront consignés dans les archives. Mais j'avais besoin de votre point de vue sur les événements, les faits ne font pas tout. Merci à vous, en tout cas.

\- C'est normal, répondit simplement le tibétain dans un doux sourire. Nous nous devons de t'apporter notre aide. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

Le dirigeant du Sanctuaire s'embarrassa soudain et se gratta la nuque – il ne portait rien qui ne pût dissimuler son identité aux yeux de ses sujets.

\- Non, non, ça ira ! C'est très aimable à toi, mais je crois que je peux assurer mes fonctions tout seul, maintenant que je sais tout ce qu'i savoir ou presque !

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. Après tout j'ai été le disciple d'un Pope, si je peux me rendre utile à tes yeux…

\- Tu me serais bien utile si justement, tu allais entraîner ton disciple à toi ! Allez, file, et ne t'inquiète surtout pas !

\- Très bien, très bien ! commenta Mû en riant. Shaka, tu viens ? Shun doit t'attendre.

\- Je te suis, Mû. Grand Pope, je vous souhaite les meilleures dispositions.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! À la prochaine ! … Camus, tu ne t'en vas pas ?

L'intéressé sursauta presque quand un regard de jade se posa sur lui. Il reprit bien vite contenance et se redressa, observant son nouveau supérieur avec sérieux, drapé dans toute sa noblesse.

\- À vrai dire, je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi, si tes obligations ne t'appellent pas ailleurs.

\- Pour le moment ça peut attendre, je t'écoute ! Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Voyant à l'absence de réponse du Verseau que cette proposition devait être indécente de la part du Pope qu'il était, le grand prêtre du Sanctuaire se tut et laissa son interlocuteur s'exprimer, toujours debout et droit et désormais face à son dirigeant.

\- Je m'adresse au nom de ceux qui ont trahi la cause d'Athéna dans une ou plusieurs de leurs vies passées, mais également à leurs dépens puisqu'ils ne sont au courant de ma venue ici. Toutefois je ne puis demeurer muré dans le silence plus longtemps, car le silence, tu le sais maintenant, a été mon plus grand péché. Tu dois penser que maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau tous ensemble, exception faite de Shion et Dohko, tout se passe de la meilleure des façons.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi cela ne s-

\- C'est hélas loin d'être le cas.

Le Grand Pope se figea, incrédule. Camus ne put que constater la touchante naïveté dont il faisait encore preuve, et s'en voulut quelque peu de devoir lui conter quelque chose qui fanerait ses illusions. Mais il ne ménagea pas son aîné, et continua d'employer cette froideur sèche si caractéristique de sa personne, du moins lorsqu'il était en public.

\- Sache que diriger le Sanctuaire, c'est également diriger ceux qui s'y sont opposés. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je peux te dire en toute franchise que la cohésion ne se fera pas, car le fer est encore trop chaud pour que tu puisses le prendre en main. Il est impossible pour certains Chevaliers de s'entendre entre eux. Le chaos qui a régné ici ces treize dernières années, et peut être même depuis plus longtemps que cela, a impacté chacun d'entre nous, mais de différentes manières. Demande-leur de se battre une nouvelle fois pour Athéna : je t'assure que tu n'auras pas que des réponses positives.

Ebranlé par de telles paroles, celui à qui l'on dirigeait ce pessimiste constat s'enfonça dans son siège. Le soleil s'était caché derrière un nuage, si bien que la Salle du Trône avait repris son air austère d'antan. Le Grand Pope prit une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre, le visage presque blême.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

Camus ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à la question car il y avait déjà réfléchi auparavant – pendant que Shaka narrait la première partie du récit des évènements passés au Pope.

\- Saga est celui qui a rassemblé tout le Sanctuaire avant de le mettre à feu et à sang, et qui a été le Grand Pope avant toi. Il est de mon avis que tu devrais aller lui parler en premier, car certaines personnes ici n'écoutent que lui.

\- Tu veux dire que certains ne me trouvent pas crédible dans ma position, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas pris au sérieux ?

\- Tout à fait. Pour certains, il faudra simplement leur laisser du temps. Pour d'autres, il faudra leur apporter des preuves.

Silence. Silence, qu'à nouveau, le Grand Pope brisa.

\- Merci de tes conseils avisés, Camus. On dirait que tu connais précisément ton sujet, et que tu aurais des exemples à me donner…

\- J'utilise simplement les qualités d'observateur et de collecteur d'informations que requiert l'armure du Verseau, et je les rends utiles à bon escient. Tâche de faire bon usage de ce que tu peux considérer comme un avertissement. Jamais je n'oserai menacer un Grand Pope quel qu'il soit, mais sache cependant qu'ici et récemment, nous avons appris que mal ne vient pas toujours de là où on s'attendrait qu'il vienne.

\- À bon entendeur… compléta énigmatiquement le Patriarche, troublé devant la rigidité d'un être qu'il avait connu plus fragile enfant.

\- Exactement. Je prends congé, Grand Pope. Mes meilleures dispositions.

\- Bonne journée… souffla simplement le concerné avant de s'adonner à une profonde réflexion.

Réflexion qui fut de courte durée car déjà un autre Chevalier d'Or se présentait à lui…

* * *

Camus descendait les marches de marbre de l'Escalier Sacré quand il vit un de ses congénères les emprunter dans l'autre sens. Celui-ci s'arrêta respectivement pour le saluer.

\- Bonjour, Camus.

\- Bonjour, Shura.

\- Tu reviens du Palais du Pope ?

\- En effet, je m'entretenais avec lui. T'y rends-tu également ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que depuis hier, le Grand Pope en fonction n'est autre que-

\- Je sais.

Camus tiqua. Il détestait qu'on lui coupât la parole, aussi lacunaire fussent ses dires. Le Capricorne ne lui adressa plus un regard, et semblait préoccupé par le chemin qu'il allait prendre.

\- Je suppose que tu vas faire ce que l'on attend de toi.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Je le dois. Un point c'est tout.

Shura reprit sa marche, mais la voix du Verseau qui s'éleva dans le calme des lieux l'arrêta.

\- Shura, attends.

\- Quoi ? répliqua sèchement l'espagnol en se retournant.

Camus ne fut pas troublé par l'empressement de son voisin de temple et s'osa à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des années déjà.

\- Pour Saga. Tu ne le savais pas, toi non plus ?

\- Non.

\- Le Pope mort de vieillesse, secrètement remplacé par Āares de l'Autel ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je vois. Athéna ?

\- Toujours au Sanctuaire.

\- Ah.

\- Ah ?

\- À moi on ne m'a jamais dit ça.

\- Comme quoi.

\- Comme quoi… À plus tard, Shura.

\- Oui. À plus tard. Salue Aphrodite pour moi, je ne l'ai pas vu à l'aller.

\- Je le ferai. Au revoir Shura.

Et les deux voisins se tournèrent le dos pour se quitter, chacun marchant droit devant soi. Leurs bribes d'entretiens n'avaient toujours été que des paroles brèves, froides, sèches, parfois creuses. Que pouvions-nous attendre de la part de deux laconiques préférant l'action raisonnée à la rhétorique inutile ? Néanmoins, entre les syllabes articulées à voix haute, se réalisait entre eux une sorte de communion de leurs esprits semblables. Aussi Camus savait-il d'avance ce que Shura s'apprêtait à dire devant le Grand Pope. Et, arrivé devant l'opisthodome du temple des Poissons, le français, plutôt que de s'inquiéter, adressa ses dernières pensées au Pope avant se s'engager dans un échange de banalités avec le propriétaire des lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Voilà qu'arrive ta première épreuve. »

* * *

Le Grand Pope, commandant suprême des quatre vingt-huit Chevaliers d'Athéna, auquel on attribuait des qualités de stratège, de prêtre, de politicien et même d'astrophysicien, n'avait ce jour-là rien de tous ces talents qui feraient le succès de son pontificat. Il n'était qu'un simple être humain, assis sur une chaise un peu plus haute que les autres. Et il comptait bien mettre ce trait de lui-même en avant, pour rappeler à son entourage que le Patriarche du Domaine Sacré est avant tout un homme, doué de parole et de sentiments pour ses semblables.

C'est donc confiant envers ses qualités naturelles et prêt à se fier à ses instincts qu'il accueillit le nouveau Chevalier d'Or genou au sol devant lui. Il ne se lassait pas de voir toutes ces têtes défiler devant lui, de voir ce monde vivre avec frénésie, de retrouver certains visages… Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix étonnamment grave de son invité.

\- Je vous souhaite les meilleures dispositions, Grand Pope.

\- Bonjour, Shura. Cela me fait très plaisir de te voir. En quel honneur viens-tu me rendre visite ?

Le Capricorne sembla chercher ses mots, ou plutôt éviter qu'ils ne tombassent hors de ses mâchoires serrées sans son consentement. Il sembla hésiter une dernière fois puis se rassurer définitivement quand enfin il leva la tête, ses yeux pétrole emplis de détermination, son visage entier brillant d'une superbe dignité.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Aiolos. Je viens m'amender devant toi et, n'ayant rien d'autre que cela à te donner en guise de pardon et à la hauteur de mon crime, je souhaite déposer à tes pieds ma vie.


	3. Chapitre 2

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Aiolos. Je viens m'amender devant toi et, n'ayant rien d'autre que cela à te donner en guise de pardon et à la hauteur de mon crime, je souhaite déposer à tes pieds ma vie.

\- Pardon ?

La première réaction d'Aiolos, nouveau Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, fut d'articuler ces deux seules syllabes. Il lui était impossible de dire plus tant il était abasourdi. Shura, calmement et sûr de lui, reformula sa requête.

\- Je t'offre ma vie pour me racheter, étant donné que j'ai pris la tienne.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Shura ?

L'ancien Sagittaire fut surpris par sa propre voix quand il put enfin la mobiliser à nouveau. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son cadet et assassin, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer ce dernier.

\- Ne me touche pas, tu te salirais.

\- Ce que tu crois être des taches indélébiles n'en sont pas, Shura ! Regarde, je suis là, moi aussi ! Si tu veux te racheter, alors fais-le de ton vivant !

Le Grand Pope approcha à nouveau son bras, tentant désespérément d'établir un contact physique rassurant avec son comparse, mais Shura se dégagea avec violence, les yeux emplis d'une colère sourde bien davantage adressée à lui-même qu'à son aîné.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas réparer ce que j'ai fait, même en déployant tous les efforts du monde ! _Un Chevalier n'est en droit d'occire quiconque n'étant point son ennemi, et ne peut être commis pire outrage aux dieux que celui d'ôter la vie à un être venu se réfugier dans l'espace sacré d'un autel !_ J'ai certes agi en pensant servir Athéna et celle-ci dans sa grande générosité a pardonné cette méprise, mais pour _ça,_ Athéna l'a peut être oublié, mais il n'y a d'autre châtiment que la mort !

Aiolos se permit un temps de réflexion puis, dans un calme somptueux, croisa les bras, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il dispensait un enseignement à ses cadets.

\- Très bien, jouons ton jeu et parlons règles sacrées. N'y en a-t-il pas une qui stipule que _tant qu'une guerre sainte ne menace pas la paix du monde, le Grand Pope ne doit pas voir couler le sang_ ? Ne me dis pas non, pour prendre cette place j'ai du potasser tous les règlements du Sanctuaire et apprendre des passages par cœur. Donc, si je suis ta logique, tu veux, parce que tu as enfreint une règle, en enfreindre une autre ?

\- La règle que tu invoques n'a jamais été respectée ! Ne serait-ce que quand Saga ét-

\- On parle de moi ?

Un grand bruit métallique signala la présence d'un autre homme en armure dans la Salle du Trône, et très vite le visage grave du Chevalier des Gémeaux sortit de l'ombre. Lui aussi avait les bras croisés, et il toisait le Capricorne de toute sa hauteur.

\- Saga. Tu es en retard, je m'attendais à ce que tu te présentes ici avant Mû, fit remarquer Aiolos.

\- Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Grand Pope, une affaire m'a quelque peu retenu dans ma demeure. Hé bien, Shura, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le concerné leva les yeux sur lui, et frissonna devant l'autorité dont faisait preuve le simple regard qu'il posait sur l'espagnol.

\- Alors, Shura. Tue-toi. J'attends. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux. Et si notre Saint Pontife veut observer la règle qu'il a mentionnée, il peut ainsi quitter les lieux.

\- Saga, qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Permettez-moi de régler cela, Grand Pope. Je suis responsable de son comportement.

Le regard qu'adressa Saga à Aiolos fit mourir toutes les protestations de celui-ci. En baissant les yeux vers Shura qui semblait mener un véritable combat en son for intérieur, l'ancien Sagittaire reconnut là les dires précédents de Camus : _certaines personnes ici n'écoutent que lui_. Saga. Un homme d'une prestance inégalable, mais aussi désormais d'une autorité et d'une froideur à en glacer le sang. Pendant que les deux autres hommes se défiaient silencieusement du regard, le Pope, tétanisé par la gravité du moment, ne pouvait avoir d'yeux que sur le Gémeaux, celui qui peu de temps auparavant occupait encore sa nouvelle place. N'ayant d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, Aiolos s'enfonça dans son siège, en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour avoir du crédit aux yeux de ceux qui avaient obéi à un être qui semblait en tout point meilleur que lui. Même Saga ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux, et il lui ôtait même sa charge de dirigeant dès la première réplique à son adresse.

\- Shura. N'as-tu pas honte de te présenter de la sorte à ton Pope ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Athéna t'a rendu la vie pour expier tes péchés. De quel droit oses-tu contester son jugement, elle qui t'a trouvé méritant et digne de recevoir une nouvelle existence ? Si tu aimes ta Déesse et ton devoir, alors vis, et accepte le pardon que le Grand Pope t'accorde. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

\- … Mais comment vivre en paix avec moi-même après ce que j'ai fait ? Comment savoir s'il s'agit réellement de la décision d'Athéna ? Saga, comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre ?

Saga sembla douter un instant, mais cet instant fut de très courte durée. Il décroisa lentement les bras et fit volte-face.

\- Le Grand Pope, _le vrai_ , parle au nom d'Athéna, car Athéna lui dicte son Verbe. Tu ne peux point douter de sa foi. Grand Pope, je me retire et vous attends devant votre bureau, comme convenu. Quant à toi Shura, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, et représente-toi au Pope uniquement quand tu auras cessé de jouer aux imbéciles. Un Grand Pope n'a pas le temps d'écouter ses Chevaliers se plaindre.

Sous les regards médusés de Shura et d'Aiolos, l'aîné des trois disparut comme il était apparu. Le Capricorne serra lentement les poings, et il cracha avec dégoût, colère et dédain à la fois :

\- Parle pour toi !

Celui à qui cette réflexion était destinée ne se retourna pas, et continua de se dérober au champ de vision de ses pairs, s'effaçant dans un couloir rendu sombre par l'absence de percements sur les murs. Complètement perdu, Shura se releva mais garda la tête basse. Il se mordait les lèvres quand Aiolos reprit enfin la parole, après avoir trouvé quoi dire.

\- Shura… Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours celui qui fait mine de rien mais qui souffre beaucoup… Je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait subir Saga mais je pense comprendre ta colère à son égard. Mais en aucun cas elle ne doit se diriger contre toi au point que tu ne veuilles plus vivre. Ton erreur est la sienne, et sache que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de n'avoir fait qu'obéir. Je suis même désolé d'être mort devant toi, vraiment… Saga attendra. Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

Subjugué et pris de court par les mots de son aîné, Shura figea un regard incrédule sur lui avant de se reprendre et de le détourner humblement.

\- Je… Je n'ai rien à dire… Tout a été dit et ressassé…

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, alors ?

\- Mourir ? Je…

Le Capricorne se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé là en portant une haine incommensurable pour sa propre personne et qu'il s'était rendu dangereux pour lui-même. Cette pensée lui fit peur au point qu'il en frissonna.

\- Non… Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Attristé devant la vulnérabilité de cet homme vertueux qui en treize ans n'aurait pas du la conserver, Aiolos poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors je vais te dire quoi faire dans l'immédiat. Redescends jusqu'à chez toi mais tâche de prendre quelqu'un avec toi sur le chemin.

\- Quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu me sembles un peu trop seul, voilà pourquoi. Je serais bien resté avec toi à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, mais c'est vrai que j'ai à faire… Si tu veux, on peut s'entretenir plus tard ? Je trouverai du temps pour toi.

\- Mais…

\- Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Shura, ne l'oublie jamais. Puis si je le dis, c'est qu'Athéna aussi, pas vrai ?

Le Grand Pope se permit un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son cadet puis il se leva de son trône.

\- Bien. Je dois te laisser, Saga serait prêt à me faire la leçon, à moi aussi. Tu peux disposer.

\- … Aiolos…

Shura avait déjà soufflé ce nom trop tard ; le Grand Pope était parti.

* * *

Saga s'était nonchalamment adossé à l'un des deux pilastres doriques qui encadraient l'imposante porte en bois du Bureau du Grand Pope. Il se redressa quand Aiolos arriva, et il baissa humblement la tête en signe de révérence.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre… Tu me diras, nous sommes quittes maintenant !

Le cadet des deux ponctua sa remarque d'un rire cristallin qui ne fit pas réagir son ancien frère d'armes. Maintenant qu'Aiolos pouvait le voir de plus près, il trouvait Saga comme agacé. Un peu gêné, se demandant si le Gémeaux ne fût pas pressé et attendu ailleurs, il se hâta d'entrouvrir la porte colossale et d'inviter son aîné à pénétrer les lieux avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant une immense galerie meublée de toutes parts, séparée en deux par une cloison et un épais rideau rouge. Du côté gauche se trouvait une grande table ovale, en bois de hêtre et fer forgé doré pour ses pieds, entourée de chaises tapissées dont l'une d'entre elles était plus imposante que les autres. Du côté droit, derrière le rideau qu'Aiolos repoussa, se tenait le bureau à proprement parler : un bureau immense, polychrome et laqué, était encadré de deux imposants secrétaires d'au moins deux siècles d'âge, et trônait fièrement devant une bibliothèque remplie de livres reliés qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, c'est-à-dire à au moins trois ou quatre mètres du sol. À cette bibliothèque répondait une autre bibliothèque, loin en face, derrière la grande table ovale destinée à recevoir des personnages importants afin de s'entretenir sérieusement avec eux. Le plafond lui-même était orné de décors en stucs et d'une grande fresque figeant dans la peinture les faits glorieux d'Athéna lors de la Gigantomachie mythique.

Aiolos s'installa sur la chaise en bois et ivoire qui lui était destinée, derrière le bureau. Il se sentit tout d'abord mal à l'aise sur le coussinet de velours vert amande, et il dut légèrement se tortiller pour trouver une position confortable et propice au travail. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué au luxe des lieux, et force était de constater que c'était la première fois qu'il occupait ce bureau. Ses yeux de jade se perdirent sur la couche de poussière qui avait recouvert le mobilier.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on m'a transporté les documents là et tu ne travaillais pas ici, c'est cela ? commença le Pope.

\- En effet. Je me rendais dans une salle plus petite, sur l'aile d'en face.

\- Ah, oui, celle avec la fresque des Amours des Dieux ! C'est drôle de trouver ce sujet comme déc-

\- Je l'ai fait peindre moi-même. Mais si cela vous déplait, vous pourrez toujours demander à ce que l'on restaure les anciens plafonds.

L'ancien Sagittaire fit une petite grimace, sentant bien dans les dires de Saga qu'il voulait couper court à cette conversation. Il se détendit sur son siège, invita le Gémeaux à s'assoir sur celui qui se tenait juste en face puis il reprit la parole.

\- Je verrai ça. En attendant, je t'écoute !

Aiolos avait demandé, sitôt sa prise de fonctions effectuée, que Saga l'aidât à consulter et à remplir les divers documents qu'un Grand Pope se devait de signer. Sa demande était dans un premier temps restée sans réponse, jusqu'à ce que dans la matinée, un garde lui annonçât la venue imminente du Gémeaux. Alors le Pope l'avait attendu, appréhendant terriblement ses retrouvailles, si bien qu'il tremblait sous les longues manches de sa soutane quand Shaka et Mû lui racontaient le passé relativement récent du Sanctuaire. Et désormais, il était seul face à sa némésis, qui elle observait les piles de documents pour saisir un papier et le poser devant son cadet mais supérieur.

\- Ceci est un rapport. La couleur du papier indique de quel type de rapport il s'agit. Celui que je vous montre est vert, comme les devis : c'est le rapport de surveillance d'une construction. En général, il vous relate l'état d'avancement des travaux d'un édifice à un temps donné, et vous énonce les éventuels problèmes et malfaçons constatés par ceux qui inspectaient. Après l'avoir lu dans ses grandes lignes et si cela vous convient, il vous faudra signer en bas à droite de chacune des pages. Vous a-t-on montré c-

\- Saga, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

Le Gémeaux se redressa, et toisa du regard le Grand Pope qui affichait un air réellement agacé.

\- Je ne pourrai me le permettre. C'est la convention.

\- Mais les conventions, c'est bien le Pope qui les écrit ? Alors à partir de maintenant, je décide que tu peux me tutoyer, rétorqua Aiolos en croisant les bras avec une moue presque boudeuse.

\- Cela ne se fait pas comme ça ! s'offusqua Saga.

\- Alors là, c'est bien fort que ce soit toi qui me dises ça !

La tension était montée, et Aiolos se rendit compte que sa remarque était peut être plus incisive qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Saga, déjà peu avenant, se referma davantage et baissa les yeux vers la feuille verte pour continuer froidement ses explications. Il saisit ensuite un livret vert, et expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un devis. Aiolos écouta son ancien camarade d'une oreille un peu distraite puis, une fois tous les documents possibles et imaginables passés en revue, le silence leur tomba dessus comme un couperet et le Pope fit disposer Saga, accablé. Après une révérence, le gardien du Troisième temple quitta les lieux, et laissa son cadet seul face à tous ces papiers. Cette pièce était trop grande et impersonnelle pour lui. Il avait froid en dépit des épaisses étoffes qui pesaient sur son corps, et il se frictionna les épaules en laissant ses pensées divaguer pour devenir des souvenirs passés avec le Gémeaux lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Ce que tout était froid, désormais… Comment retrouver de la chaleur dans des pièces aussi grandes, face à des regards aussi tristes et résignés ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Une marche. La pesanteur de son corps sur le marbre. Une autre marche. Le poids de sa honte sur ses épaules. Encore une autre marche. La lourdeur de son existence qui courbait son dos d'ordinaire si droit.

Shura descendait lentement l'Escalier Sacré du Sanctuaire, comme un vagabond errerait dans un décor incertain. Il vivait, oh ça oui. Il sentait la moindre fibre de son corps vibrer, et peut être se détériorer, à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Il sentait ses cils se rencontrer lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Il sentait le vent souffler sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau dorée. Il percevait le moindre bruit dans les feuillages, sur la terre battue. Parce qu'en son âme il n'y avait que le vide, alors il cherchait désespérément le concert de la vie partout ailleurs. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé d'autre réconfort que la nature.

Le Capricorne s'éloigna de l'allée qui menait vers la maison en contrebas et il se dressa sur le palier creusé à flanc de colline. Les hauteurs les plus lointaines du paysage se fondaient dans le ciel et dans l'eau, prenant la couleur des rêves. Les bruns de la terre et du sable se rencontraient pour former mille nuances. La végétation verdoyante et frémissante séparait toutes les couleurs de ce monde pour mieux les unir, et faisait parvenir bien des fragrances différentes à son nez sensible et curieux.

Élevées comme des fleurs qui poussaient là, semées presque en même temps que cette nature paisible et sauvage, les Douze Maisons tachetaient le panorama d'un blanc éclatant. Elles avaient toutes des formes différentes, et certaines en avaient pris de nouvelles passées la Bataille du Sanctuaire – parce qu'elles n'étaient plus que ruines. Shura savait par exemple que le temple de la Vierge, qui d'ici semblait immaculé, avait partiellement perdu sa toiture dans l'ultime geste d'Ikki pour sauver les siens de l'aveuglement obstiné de Shaka. La Maison du Taureau, qu'il n'était pas possible de voir entièrement sous cet angle de vue, était emprisonnée sous des échafaudages. Mais le temple qui avait sans conteste le plus souffert était le Premier, si bien que ses propriétaires devaient désormais vivre dans un baraquement derrière le jardin.

Et dans tout cet aménagement humain que les dieux avaient rappelé comme étant terriblement éphémère, il y avait aussi ce que les hommes de ces lieux avaient voulu apprivoiser. Les grands arbres du Jardin des Sals Jumeaux se distinguaient aisément dans l'horizon, et, quand Shura baissait les yeux, il voyait le rouge superbe d'un parterre de roses qui courait jusqu'à l'arrière de la prochaine maison qu'il allait devoir traverser.

 _Que sommes-nous, misérables créatures pourvues de conscience, face à l'immensité du monde voulu par le divin ? Nous vivons, nous mourrons, nous sommes rendus à la terre qui nous a façonnés. Nous avons la prétention de vouloir être une main qui dresse une autre création que la nôtre, mais nous oublions toujours que cette main est guidée puis tranchée par celle de Dieu, et que finalement nous disparaissons sans déranger le cours du temps ou le cycle des saisons._

Voilà ce que pensait le Capricorne avant de comprendre que tel l'humain qui vit en mourant, le monde se meurt à petit feu, et l'activité intensive des hommes accélère son trépas.

\- Comment vivre avec la conscience de tuer ? Comment vivre en sachant que l'on a tué quelqu'un, qu'ailleurs d'autres hommes se font la guerre, comment vivre avec la pensée que dès qu'un pas est fait, un monde microscopique est injustement détruit ? La conscience… Quel cadeau empoisonné… murmura le guerrier à l'Epée Sacrée pour lui-même, le cœur en miettes.

\- Mais si on ne l'a pas, c'est bien pire, crois-moi…

Shura se retourna, surpris. Il remarqua alors qu'un de ses frères d'armes était assis sur les marches du Grand Escalier, depuis peut être plusieurs minutes au vu de sa position. Sa longue chevelure ondulée comme la mer en colère s'agitait souplement au gré du meltemi qui soufflait. Le Capricorne se mit à observer un temps les sandales de cuir noires de son interlocuteur, puis les jambes nues et bronzées - l'une tendue et l'autre repliée, la tunique courte de lin blanc, simplement tenue en place par deux fibules dorées et une ceinture de cuir, ainsi que la chlamyde cobalt aux bordures pourpres, et enfin, l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il tenait dans une main et qu'il observait d'un air songeur.

\- Milo…

\- Camus est parti.

Le Capricorne ne se laissa pas le temps d'être surpris. Il connaissait un temps soit peu le Verseau, et eut même la réponse à son questionnement concernant la subite curiosité de son voisin de temple à son égard alors qu'il se rendait chez le Grand Pope. Un regard avait suffi pour qu'ils se fussent dit tous deux « je vais partir ». L'un voulait quitter la vie, et l'autre le Sanctuaire. Mais seul le second était allé jusqu'au bout de ses résolutions. Tel le vent qui soufflait depuis plusieurs heures, Camus allait et venait sans qu'il fût possible de l'appréhender. Le Grand Pope ne devait même pas savoir que juste après s'être entretenu avec lui, son Chevalier avait fui ses responsabilités. Car il n'était question que de ça avec le français : fuir. Et à en juger par les yeux saphir de Milo qui s'accaparaient toute la mélancolie des lieux, c'était le Scorpion qu'il fuyait.

Avant que Shura ne pût poser la moindre question sur le départ précipité de son comparse – de toute manière il ne comptait point en poser – l'homme à l'Antarès le devança.

\- Aiolia et Seiya doivent se rendre à Asgard pour une mission diplomatique. Il va les accompagner, et il compte rester là-bas. Tout est dit dans son mot. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, son temple était déjà vide. C'est la première fois qu'il me laisse un mot, Shura. La première.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Milo qui avait employé une voix monocorde si différente de son ton enjoué habituel extirpa de l'échancrure de son chiton une feuille d'un beau papier pliée en quatre. À cela, Shura ne sut quoi répondre, alors il regarda impuissant son cadet relire en silence la note d'adieu les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé… finit-il par souffler.

Le Scorpion replia ses jambes contre lui, les serra dans ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux. Il redressa brusquement la tête au bout de quelques sanglots, pour jeter violemment devant lui tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains. La feuille froissée plana paresseusement pour retomber à sa droite dans un mouvement de balancier qui le narguait, et l'anneau dégringola quelques marches, tourna sur lui-même puis s'immobilisa, le tout dans un bruit qui se répercuta dans les parois rocheuses tant le silence permettait au moindre son d'être audible. Mais ce qui fit le plus d'écho fut le hurlement de rage de Milo qui s'en suivit.

\- Pourquoi on ne nous laisse jamais l'occasion de nous faire des promesses ?!

L'espagnol s'assit à côté de celui qui comme lui avait du affronter le Verseau à Asgard. Le Verseau et ses non-dits, ses secrets, ses mensonges, mais aussi et surtout son effroyable silence. Après une logue hésitation, il posa une main sur une des épaules arquées de son camarade et murmura :

\- Parce que tout a une fin, Milo. Et les recommencements ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on aurait souhaités.

* * *

Peut être quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était à son zénith et que la plupart des Chevaliers avait interrompu ses entraînements et travaux le temps de se restaurer, Aiolos apparut sur le seuil du Temple des Poissons. Aphrodite, qui en dépit du fait qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner continuait de travailler sur ses rosiers, l'accueillit avec un sourire qui avait ce on ne savait quoi de faux malgré le rayonnement et le sincère enthousiasme qu'il renvoyait. L'androgyne au patronyme de déesse s'inclina respectueusement et salua ainsi le Grand Pope comme il était coutume de le faire. L'ancien Sagittaire se permit un ravissant sourire.

\- Bonjour, Aphrodite. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je me porte à merveille, merci beaucoup. Et toi ?

\- Je me fais à ma nouvelle vie, mais tout semble aller pour le mieux… Bonjour, DeathMask ! lança le Pope en direction de l'homme accroupi à l'ombre qui semblait œuvrer à enduire un pan de mur altéré – homme qui ne répondit à la salutation que par un vague geste d'une main tenant une cigarette à moitié consumée.

\- Hé bien, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue ?

\- En effet, elle n'était pas prévue… Je m'en excuse car je te, je _vous_ dérange peut être.

Aphrodite voulut le corriger sèchement en lui rétorquant que l'on ne peut pas s'excuser soi-même et que de toute manière tout dérangeait DeathMask, mais il n'en fit rien et il adressa un autre sourire tout à fait charmant. Aiolos poursuivit.

\- À vrai dire, j'aimerais simplement traverser ton temple pour me rendre au Cinquième. Je voudrais m'assurer que le départ d'Aiolia et de Seiya à Asgard se prépare sans problème. D'ailleurs, c'est drôle, parce que j'ai cru comprendre en arrivant que les Popes se déplacent rarement pour des choses qui ne nécessitent pas forcément leur présence… Je pensais étonner les gardes, mais en fait non ! il termina son discours par un rire cristallin que le Poissons trouva idiot.

\- Non en effet, ils doivent être habitués désormais. Saga se déplaçait beaucoup également, il m'aidait même à arroser mes fleurs de temps en temps.

Aphrodite sourit à nouveau, de manière encore plus factice et appuyée. Aiolos comprit alors la machination de son cadet et il soupira de dépit.

\- Saga, Saga, toujours Saga… Aphrodite, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour gagner ta confiance, moi aussi ?

Le Grand Pope avait soufflé ça avec tant de sincérité que le Poissons en fut troublé au point de laisser son aîné le saisir par les bras pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Le suédois ne fut hors de l'emprise d'Aiolos que quand la voix éraillée et grave du Cancer les surprirent.

\- T'obtiendras rien d'lui. On fait plus confiance à personne.

Aiolos s'était tourné vers DeathMask et son regard s'emplit d'amertume et de détermination à la suite des dires du quatrième Chevalier d'Or – qui quant à lui ne regardait que ce mur qu'il colmatait en fumant.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! rétorqua sèchement et énigmatiquement l'Ancien Sagittaire en faisant quelques pas en avant pour rejoindre l'italien. À ce propos, j'allais justement te voir toi aussi, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

\- Ben tiens. Que désire Son Altesse ? Les larbins de Son Altesse sont au service de Son Altesse, Votre Altesse.

Le Grand Pope ne tint pas compte du marmonnement sarcastique et atonal de son congénère et il reprit la parole.

\- Tu peux bien ressentir quand une personne se rapproche de la mort, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas-là, j'aimerais que tu surveilles quelqu'un pour moi.

* * *

Il devait être quinze heures quand les trois Chevaliers se rendant à Asgard passèrent près du premier hameau hors du village de Rodorio.

\- C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas prendre le bateau depuis le Cap Sounion, ça aurait été plus rapide, fit remarquer celui qui portait sur le dos la Pandora Box du Sagittaire.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passeurs en ce moment, ça doit être pour ça, lui répondit le Chevalier du Lion. Et puis, depuis la reprise des fouilles du temple de Poséidon, le lieu est devenu trop touristique pour qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer.

\- Je vois…

Le plus jeune du trio se tourna vers le plus âgé, qui depuis leur départ n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Mais il ne le tira pas de son silence pour autant et il croisa les bras derrière la tête, en tâchant de se remémorer l'ordre de leur mission prononcé par le Grand Pope lui-même environ deux heures auparavant. Cet homme dont il avait tant entendu parler, et qui à ce moment-là lui avait paru plus superbe encore que devant le Mur des Lamentations.

 _« Je rappelle l'objectif de votre déplacement pour Camus qui va finalement vous rejoindre. Votre mission consistera à escorter jusqu'à notre Sanctuaire mademoiselle Lyfia, le Guerrier Divin qui assurera sa protection et les civils qui les accompagneront. La situation est difficile pour Asgard qui doit se relever après tant d'épreuves, aussi ai-je proposé à Madame Hilda une ambassade et une diaspora en Grèce pour favoriser le redressement financier et les échanges diplomatiques avec les autres sanctuaires, rendus impossibles avec le retour du blizzard qui oblige les commerces à fermer et à cause des difficultés qu'impliquent son retour à la tête du royaume. Je compte sur vous pour conduire tout ce beau monde à bon port, afin qu'on puisse apporter notre soutien à un allié de longue date en dépit des conflits qui nous ont opposés. »_

Pour l'ancien Chevalier du Pégase, Aiolos avait fait preuve d'une grande noblesse d'âme, pourtant couplée d'une modestie et d'une simplicité qui tranchaient clairement avec celui qui l'avait précédé – son ennemi lors d'une bataille sanglante et inoubliable. Il se sentit fier qu'un tel homme eût vu en lui un digne porteur pour son armure d'Or, qu'il avait toutefois déjà eu l'occasion d'endosser pour vaincre un ennemi nécessitant la puissance d'un Gold Saint. Ce fut les yeux brillants d'allégresse et en se disant qu'enfin le Sanctuaire fonctionnait comme il aurait toujours dû fonctionner qu'il se décida à prendre la parole pour s'adresser à celui qui n'avait guère pipé mot de tout le trajet.

\- Dis-moi Camus, est-ce qu'Asgard c'est près de la Sibérie ? J'ai toujours été nul en géographie, et quand on s'y est rendus avec les autres on s'est pas posé la question…

\- Asgard est tout comme le Sanctuaire un monde inaccessible des humains non-éveillés au cosmos, intervint Aiolia. Les seuls civils qui y ont accès sont ceux qui habitent dans la cité qui a été rattachée à Asgard, à la manière de Rodorio chez nous, sauf qu'il s'agit d'une ville beaucoup plus grande. Du coup, il est difficile de lui donner une position géographique précise. Mais le point d'accès par lequel on va y entrer se trouve en Suède. Donc assez loin de la Russie.

\- Ah, dommage, moi qui pensais qu'on passerait par le camp d'entraînement de Hyōga… Il progresse bien ? demanda Seiya, s'acharnant à vouloir arracher quelques paroles au Verseau en titre.

\- Il n'est pas encore prêt, il reviendra au Sanctuaire quand il le sera, obtint-il pour seule réponse.

Le silence se fit ensuite pour que chacun pût réfléchir à sa situation. Tandis que Seiya se répétait les mêmes paroles d'optimisme en son for intérieur, persuadé que leur mission se passerait dans les meilleures conditions et serait l'occasion rêvée de prouver sa valeur autrement qu'en faisant couler le sang et les larmes, Aiolia repensait à la réprimande que lui avait faite son frère juste avant de partir.

 _« Vous ne serez en effet pas trop de trois pour mener à bien votre mission, d'autant plus que Camus a une bonne connaissance des milieux polaires et qu'il est plus enclin à dialoguer avec les nouveaux God Warriors. Mais Aiolia, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à présent le frère du Pope que tu peux te permettre de donner ton approbation à Camus à ma place ! Vous auriez du venir me voir ! Une chance que je sois passé par ici, sinon j'aurais été dans de beaux draps si j'avais voulu confier une mission au Verseau par la suite ! »_

Aiolos avait, du temps où il supervisait avec Saga quelques entraînements des Gold Saints, un don pour reprendre ses cadets, certes avec douceur et sans colère, mais avec une conviction telle que par la suite les pauvres enfants croyaient qu'ils avaient perdu à tout jamais sa confiance tant la faute mentionnée avait semblé grave dans son discours. Le Lion eut force de constater qu'il n'avait pas changé sur ce point, et il se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il s'était agi d'une des premières rencontres avec son grand frère depuis leur dernier retour à la vie. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de parler ensemble lors de la bataille contre Loki, et alors qu'ils le pouvaient enfin, c'était pour mal se coordonner et se faire des reproches. Aiolia se sentit quelque peu honteux de causer du tort à son fraternel alors que celui-ci n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de lui – et sur ce point rien n'avait changé étant donné que le cadet n'avait jamais pu compter sur son aîné par le passé, soit parce qu'Aiolos avait un devoir de Chevalier à accomplir soit parce qu'il était mort. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir faire de cette nouvelle vie l'occasion de retrouver un frère perdu si longtemps auparavant… Pourrait-il y parvenir si Aiolos était désormais le grand prêtre du Sanctuaire ?

De son côté, Camus essayait de s'imaginer comment Milo avait pu réagir en trouvant la lettre qu'il lui avait laissée - et ce en connaissant suffisamment le Scorpion pour savoir qu'une visite de sa part était imminente. Il l'avait tellement surpris par son impulsivité à Asgard qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir de réponse sûre à sa question. Il lui arrivait même, tout en réfléchissant, de regarder discrètement derrière lui pour vérifier que le huitième Chevalier d'Or ne fût pas à ses trousses. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il ne voyait rien de plus que la terre battue du sentier aride qu'ils avaient emprunté à trois et seulement à trois. Et sans qu'il voulût le reconnaître, le Verseau en était déçu. Camus ne saurait donc jamais l'objet de la nouvelle visite de son meilleur ami et jadis amant. Milo n'entendrait jamais Camus s'expliquer sur les véritables motifs de son départ, et Camus n'entendrait jamais Milo réagir, lui dire de rester ou de partir. Camus ne saurait jamais si Milo l'aimait ou le détestait désormais.

Tout a une fin. Mais une fin n'implique pas toujours la résolution de toutes les énigmes d'une vie… Désormais, Aiolia se demandait ce qui serait le plus douloureux entre vivre en sachant Aiolos mort et vivre en sachant Aiolos inaccessible, et Camus ne pourrait espérer avoir fait le bon choix qu'en spéculant sur la signification du silence... Et des larmes qui menaçaient déjà d'inonder ses yeux limpides.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **J'ai enfin pu consacrer du temps à la suite de cette fanfic, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Dans un chapitre il me semble un peu plus long que les précédents parce que j'ai voulu mettre davantage de points de vue pour me pousser à écrire plus et sur des personnages que je n'aborde pas souvent, j'introduis d'autres personnages de la fanfic, je révèle de nouvelles "problématiques" et, heheh, je mentionne de nouveaux pairings potentiels !**

 **Je vous laisse voir tout ça. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Quelque chose ne va pas.

Le ton que venait d'employer Aldébaran du Taureau manqua de faire sursauter son voisin de temple, alors que celui-ci s'était penché pour examiner la corne gauche de l'armure de son camarade qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réparer une bonne fois pour toutes – la forme divine n'étant pas restée, les lacunes qu'elle avait comblées se sont révélées. Mū se redressa calmement et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage en la rabattant derrière une de ses oreilles.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, je suppose...

\- Je ne parle pas de toi, quand je dis ça. Je parle du Sanctuaire, en général. Je veux bien jouer les imbéciles heureux mais au bout d'un moment, il y a des limites.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il se passe, Aldébaran ?

Le Bélier se tenait droit face à son frère d'armes, son marteau de forgeron à la main. Le brésilien regardait son camarade droit dans les yeux, et profitait du calme des orbes de jade face à lui pour réfléchir et trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Je pense que cette fois-ci, le danger qui nous menace ne menace que nous-mêmes. Tu as du remarquer que les jumeaux ne quittent jamais leur temple autrement qu'escortés par des gardes pour se rendre chez le Pope. Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire. D'autant plus que je les entends souvent se disputer violemment, ou alors justement, je n'entends pas un seul bruit. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux... Tu as vu comme Shura a l'air... Triste ? Et le cosmos de Shaka... C'est la première fois que je le sens aussi perturbé... Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lire dans les mondes métaphysiques pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Je ne comprends pas. En plus il a été le premier à vouloir un apprenti, ça ne lui ressemble pas. On est censés vivre une période de paix, et pourtant tout a l'air plus agité encore que pendant nos plus grands conflits. Sans qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit pur autant.

\- Comme l'air lourd qui précède l'orage... Il nous inquiète parfois plus que la tempête, dont on attend simplement la venue pour retrouver le beau temps après...

Mū croisa lentement les bras et baissa le regard vers Taurus qui attendait sagement qu'on s'occupât d'elle dans sa forme-totem. Puis, assez brusquement, il ficha ses yeux verts illuminés par quelque idée qu'il trouva géniale dans les billes brunes de son camarade.

\- Provoquons-la nous-mêmes, cette tempête.

Aldébaran observa stupéfait le Bélier puis, comprenant où il voulait en venir, esquissa un sourire et ne put s'empêcher de capturer les lèvres du tibétain quelques secondes, le temps d'un remerciement.

\- ... Je prévois les parapluies.

* * *

Le vent soufflait et faisait danser la mer avec lui. Tous deux croyaient pouvoir effacer la souillure inscrite sur le sable et la terre battue, tous deux espéraient vainement effacer le mensonge de la terre et nettoyer le monde de toute perversité. Mais il fallait croire que le monde sali par les hommes ne pourrait jamais retrouver de sa superbe.

Malgré tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, malgré ses convictions, devant cette étendue de bleu où se rencontraient ciel et océan, il ne pouvait qu'y croire encore. Croire en cette nature inviolable et curatrice. Ce qu'il aimerait se fondre dedans, bénéficier de ses vertus, embrasser ce monde qui n'opprimait pas, ne blessait pas, ne mentait pas... Il en avait assez d'être enfermé sur terre, et de sentir son poids sur le sol dur et inhospitalier. Il voulait nager, ou voler, ou les deux en même temps, se perdre dans le bleu du rêve et oublier toutes les autres couleurs trop ternes.

Au lieu de cela, il avait la constante impression d'être encore enchaîné, retenu prisonnier, et rien d'autre ne pouvait soulager son angoisse sinon la vue de ce qui avait manqué de le tuer puis l'avait sauvé : les mers de Poséidon, et les cieux de Zeus et d'Athéna. Il n'éprouvait plus vraiment de rancœur à l'égard de son frère mais il ne supportait pas d'être reclus dans son temple, d'être à nouveau dans une cage. Alors, comme les fois précédentes, il avait provoqué une dispute pour partir allégé de la culpabilité de laisser Saga seul, parce que dans ces moments-là Saga ne voulait plus le voir. Et il trouvait du réconfort dans les lignes horizontales et azurées du paysage maritime, à défaut de le trouver auprès des hommes. De toute manière, que pouvaient bien apporter les hommes, à part la haine et le mépris ? Toujours agir selon le regard des autres, paraître davantage qu'être... Non, il ne voulait pas de cela. Désormais, les dieux lui permettaient d'être lui-même et d'exister à la fois en tant qu'ombre et en tant que lumière. Alors il agirait selon son bon vouloir, et ne laisserait qu'Athéna seule dicter sa conduite.

Kanon voulait être libre dans une société faite de maillons assemblés en une chaîne dorée. Il le voulait fort. Et pourtant, se savoir maillon à part lui faisait autant de mal qu'il ne le rendait fier, quand bien même il avait toujours été seul et s'était fait seul. Il était toujours chez lui, car c'était au Sanctuaire qu'il avait été élevé, certes dans le secret. Néanmoins, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dépaysé et perdu en un lieu que celui-là, que ce Sanctuaire peuplé d'inconnus à ses yeux, régi par des lois qui lui échappaient totalement. Alors, mal à l'aise, écœuré par sa solitude et même nauséeux, il fuyait là où les autres avaient le mal de mer la plupart du temps. Et il laissait à nouveau son aîné alors qu'il s'était promis de tout reprendre à zéro avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait continuer de vouloir être libre quitte à en souffrir éternellement, où s'il fallait, au moins pour Saga, se rabaisser à vivre parmi les gens de ce monde sans savoir ce qui l'attendrait.

Fatigué de se poser autant de questions, l'ancien général Marina posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le son des vagues, le souffle du vent et le parfum iodé qui embaumait le littoral.

\- Reste pas là, tu vas t'enrhumer !

Celui qui était né sous une mauvaise étoile de la constellation des Gémeaux se retourna, après avoir pesté contre le fait d'être dérangé au seul moment libérateur qu'il pouvait s'accorder dans une de ses mornes journées. Il vit alors un jeune garçon, dont le roux des cheveux jurait avec la pâleur douce du ciel.

\- Moi quand j'reste trop longtemps au bord de la mer comme ça, je prends froid, et après j'te raconte pas !

L'enfant s'assit tranquillement auprès de son aîné, sans se soucier de l'avis de ce dernier. Kanon ne répondit rien, partant du fait que l'ignorer continuellement pourrait le lasser et le faire partir.

\- Oh la vache, Maître Mū disait pas n'importe quoi ! C'que tu ressembles à Saga !

\- C'est normal, crétin ! On est jumeaux ! ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer sèchement le premier arrivé.

\- Oh hé dis donc, j'le savais pas, moi ! Pas la peine de me gronder ! grommela Kiki en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Moi qui voulais faire connaissance avec toi parce que tu passes ton temps tout seul...

\- J'ai pas besoin de faire ami-ami avec un gamin. Va jouer ailleurs, tu veux.

\- Tu sais c'qu'il t'dit, le gamin ? En attendant je suis p'têt petit mais j'suis l'apprenti Bélier ! Tu t'moqueras moins quand j'aurai mon armure et que j'pourrai te casser les dents avec la seule force de la télékinésie !

\- Woah, j'en tremble d'avance ! soupira Kanon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et il tremblait réellement, mais sûrement de froid, ce que remarqua bien vite l'Appendix.

\- Pfeuh, en plus tu trembles tellement t'as froid à cause de la mer. T'as presque rien sur le dos, tu vas attraper un gros rhume.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pas ton incroyable force de la télékinesie qui me fait grelotter, tu es sûr de ta déduction ? demanda gravement mais bien sarcastiquement le Gémeaux cadet.

\- T'es même pas drôle. En fait t'es nul. J'sais même pas pourquoi Maître Mū veut t'inviter chez lui ce soir !

Étrangement vexé par un enfant, Kanon finit par s'emporter et se tourna complètement vers le garçonnet.

\- Mais je m'en contrefiche que tu me trouves nul ou p-

Il s'interrompit car la suite des propos de son interlocuteur venaient enfin de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Attends, quoi ? Mū ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! Il m'a juste dit 'va voir tous les Chevaliers d'Or, et aussi Kanon et si tu y arrives le Grand Pope, j'aimerais les inviter à dîner ce soir' ! M'enfin bon il est gentil mon maître mais ça m'enchante pas de monter toutes ces marches, puis j'connais DeathMask il va encore vouloir me tirer les oreilles !

L'enfant avait pris une voix plus grave pour tenter d'imiter son mentor, ce qui laissa toutefois son interlocuteur de marbre. Alors il tenta autre chose, après avoir laissé son idée illuminer son visage.

\- Oh je sais ! Et si tu venais avec moi ?

\- Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Bah nan ! Comme ça si j'ai mal aux jambes, tu me portes ! On peut pas se téléporter ici, ça m'arrange pas !

\- T'es jeune, ça te fera les pieds. Sur ce, je rentre chez moi. Dis à ton maître que je ne s-

\- Oh allez, s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît ! Je te rendrai service en échange !

Kanon esquissa une moue agacée. Ce gamin était bien parti pour le harceler jusqu'à parvenir à ses fins, en usant de son comportement immature et de sa voix suraiguë. Ce jeune homme savait très bien comment agacer et obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Visiblement, ils étaient de la même trempe : tous deux semblaient être des opportunistes n'agissant que par intérêt et n'hésitant pas à avoir recours au caprice ou à la manipulation. Mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers n'osa pas admettre qu'il était en train de se retrouver dans le comportement d'un enfant ni même qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un marché avec. L'aîné des deux croisa calmement les bras, un sourire malicieux au visage, plutôt content de voir que ce genre de chenapans existait encore et ce même au Sanctuaire.

\- Un service, tu dis ? Ça tombe bien, je m'ennuie.

Le Gémeaux avait complètement oublié les tourments qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à ce littoral-là et pour la première fois depuis des années, il trouvait de la distraction dans un être humain au point de penser qu'il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Shun, après avoir salué Seiya Aiolia et Camus qui partaient en mission, était descendu s'entraîner aux arènes quelques temps avant de retourner au Sixième temple d'un pas léger en dépit de la sueur qui perlait encore sur son front rosi par l'effort. Shaka l'attendait, dans sa sempiternelle position du lotus, les yeux clos l'empêchant de vérifier si son nouvel élève souriait effectivement – ce qui expliquerait la douce chaleur qui émanait de son cosmos déjà bien puissant.

\- C'est formidable ! Seiya est parti pour sa première grande mission en tant que Chevalier d'Or !

L'indien ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, à la simple pensée que l'apprenti Vierge ne se lassait pas d'être aussi guilleret même au bout de la quatrième remarque strictement identique aux trois précédentes qu'il avait déjà entendues plus tôt. Seiya était en effet parti pour Asgard, en tant que Chevalier du Sagittaire. Et bientôt, en toute logique, Shiryū qui s'entraînait aux Pic des Cinq Vieillards remplacerait Dohko, qui n'était pas revenu à la vie du fait de sa déjà bien longue existence.

\- Ah, et je viens de croiser Kiki avec Kanon en montant ! Mū nous invite à dîner !

Cette remarque, en revanche, surprit le blond mais il ne le montra point. Il se contenta de lever légèrement le nez.

\- Mh ? Vraiment ? C'est une généreuse attention de sa part. Comptes-tu t'y rendre ?

\- Bien entendu ! Et vous, maître ?

\- Moi ? Je ne sais pas encore, je dois prendre ma décision.

Comme toujours, Shaka avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, en posant délicatement chaque mot sur la surface de sa phrase comme s'il s'agissait de verreries que l'on pouvait briser par un simple geste maladroit. Et c'était ainsi que la Vierge voyait la condition d'une âme : une éducation rigoureuse de son esprit était pour lui le seul moyen d'accéder à la vertu et de ne pas briser son cœur ou finir maudit par les dieux. Et maudit, il avait encore peur de l'être, parfois.

Shun de son côté s'était assis sur une banquette de la pièce et s'était emparé d'une bouteille d'eau pour la boire d'une traite. Ainsi désaltéré, il put faire le point sur la situation au Sanctuaire en fixant le plafond d'un air rêveur. Ses amis, une partie des Chevaliers d'Argent, les Chevaliers d'Or et lui-même avaient été ramenés à la vie, et très vite les Golds avaient manifesté leur volonté de prendre les vainqueurs de la guerre contre Hadès sous leur aile pour les former et en faire des frères, leurs successeurs. Shaka avait été le premier à inviter un Bronze à devenir son disciple. Par la suite, Seiya s'était entraîné avec Aiolos et avait gagné presque aussitôt l'armure du Sagittaire, devançant Shun qui passerait pourtant très bientôt son épreuve. Shiryū se formait quant à lui avec Genbu, auprès d'Okko et d'un ami du Vieux Maître. Hyōga s'était rendu de lui-même en Sibérie pour progresser et Camus lui rendait visite régulièrement pour constater ses améliorations et aiguiller son entraînement Et Ikki, tristement fidèle à lui-même, avait décliné la proposition d'Aiolia, refusant de prétendre à l'armure du Lion. Andromède, comme d'habitude, n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire son frère ni même où il se trouvait. Et il ne se mettrait pas en danger inutilement pour qu'il vînt à son secours. Il était déçu de constater qu'une vie paisible accordée par les dieux ne suffisait pas pour qu'il pût garder son aîné auprès de lui, mais il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il devait devenir un Chevalier puissant coûte que coûte, afin de servir la noble cause qui le motivait et dans l'espoir de rendre le Phénix fier de lui. Il espérait d'ailleurs voir celui-ci assis aux tribunes du Colisée quand il passerait son épreuve d'obtention. Il s'agissait peut être du dernier espoir qu'il osait avoir concernant son sang ; si cet espoir s'avérait être vain, Shun serait terriblement déçu, si déçu qu'il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Le japonais se sortit de ses pensées en tentant à nouveau de converser avec son maître, qui ne semblait pas méditer mais plutôt rêvasser, lui aussi.

\- N'empêche que si je vais à ce dîner, j'ai des chances d'être le seul Bronze présent, et... Comment dire... Je suis encore un peu mal à l'aise avec les autres Chevaliers... Je ne voudrais pas forcer sur la décision que vous vous apprêtez à prendre, mais... Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner ? Enfin, sauf si vous préférez rester ici à méditer... Je ne sais pas... C'est comme vous le voulez après tout... Je me débrouillerai sinon...

Contrairement à Shaka, Shun se permettait d'hésiter en formulant ses requêtes, et ce davantage encore depuis que son corps avait été possédé par Hadès. Comme s'il n'osait plus reprendre le dessus de quelque manière que ce fût de peur de trop ressembler au dieu. Mais la Vierge savait toujours le rassurer par ses paroles laconiques mais douces, lui affirmant implicitement qu'il avait bien la place qui lui était due et que sa parole était tout à fait légitime.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'eût pas immédiatement de réponse. Pas même un refus catégorique. Shaka s'était même pincé les lèvres. Interloqué, Shun scruta les traits fins de son aîné, qui ne laissèrent plus aucune manifestation de doute les déformer.

Shaka en effet avait douté en se questionnant. Tout cela parce qu'Andromède avait touché une corde apparemment sensible dans son discours. Mais le cadet n'était pas à blâmer, alors l'indien s'était bien vite repris et avait relevé la tête vers lui.

\- L'hospitalité est une vertu sacrée dans ma culture, aussi ai-je décidé de venir moi aussi à ce dîner chez Mū. Nous lui apporterons des fruits du jardin en signe de remerciement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Merci beaucoup, maître.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tu me trouveras dans le jardin si tu me cherches.

\- Vous allez cueillir les fruits, je suppose... Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, je te remercie. Va plutôt te reposer en attendant ce soir. Je t'appellerai si besoin.

\- Très bien. À plus tard, maître.

Shun effectua une révérence respectueuse avant de se retirer dans les quartiers privés du temple, décidant en premier lieu de prendre une douche. Le grand blond quant à lui se leva et défroissa quelque peu son sarouel orange avant de se rendre dans le jardin à l'arrière du temple.

Le jardin des Sals Jumeaux. Jardin sacré, paisible, fragment de paradis que les dieux avaient daigné accorder aux Chevaliers de la Vierge afin d'entrer en contact avec eux et de faire le lien entre le monde terrestre et le monde céleste. Shaka s'y retirait souvent, mais moins depuis quelques temps. Par peur. Par peur parce qu'il ne trouverait plus ses anciens disciples adossés aux arbres jumeaux, Shiva et Agora, pour affirmer que ses choix étaient les bons. Parce que ce lieu utopique avait vu le sang couler, qu'il était devenu le théâtre de sa mort, et qu'il craignait que ce sang versé n'eût corrompu la pureté et les qualités surnaturelles de cet endroit à part dans le Sanctuaire.

Il ne cueillerait pas les fruits dans l'immédiat, il devait d'abord apaiser les tourments trop humains qui le rendaient nerveux, à la manière d'un Shura ou d'un Kanon cherchant la mélancolie apaisante devant l'étendue d'un panorama méditerranéen. C'était bien le ciel bleu grec que l'indien regardait, tâchant de retrouver dans cette couleur celle qu'il avait vue dans le regard fixe de celui qui avait bien manqué de l'emporter dans la mort.

Shun ne devait pas remercier un homme qui ne savait pas contrôler sa peine lorsque son élève constatait simplement qu'il serait le seul Bronze à table. Shun ne devait pas remercier un homme qui en dépit de l'éducation spirituelle qu'il se dispensait ressentait un peu de cette rancœur qui menait les hommes à s'entretuer et à commettre le pire des crimes aux yeux des dieux et de Bouddha. Shun ne devait pas remercier celui qui avait laissé partir Ikki du Phénix et qui se permettait honteusement de lui en vouloir pour des raisons bien trop triviales pour être légitimes.


	6. Annonce importante !

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir,_

 _Navrée de vous décevoir mais il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre pour_ Laissez-moi écrire _mais bien d'une annonce importante de la part de votre humble serviteur._

 _En effet, je suis en train de réécrire quasiment complètement l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, en tentant d'y ajouter une trame de fond plus intéressante. Et de fait, les chapitres que j'ai publiés ne sont plus tout à fait en accord avec ce que je recherche - le dernier encore moins. Je vais donc réécrire cet écrit, peut être même lui donner un nouveau titre si j'en trouve un mieux._

 _Mais pour l'heure, je laisse cette version intacte, et vous serez informés quand des changements seront appliqués. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais tant qu'à faire publier sous forme d'une nouvelle histoire et supprimer celle-ci, ou alors la garder en précisant qu'il s'agit de "l'ancienne version" de l'autre... Nous verrons bien en temps venu, déjà il faut que je sois sûre de toute la trame de l'histoire, et de quand et comment ça finit - parce que je n'en ai toujours aucune idée._

 _Navrée pour cette semi-mauvaise nouvelle et en espérant que la réécriture arrivera vite et saura vous plaire,_

 _La mère Beuah._

* * *

 **Post-scriptum :** J'en profite pour répondre à ma _guest review_!

 **:** Force est de constater que tu aimes beaucoup Shura, nessssssssssssspa ! C'est triste c'que tu m'dis moi j'aime Saga trop fort ! ;n;

Oui, c'est justement parce que ça ouvre beaucoup de perspectives que j'ai choisi Aiolos en Pope. Et en principe, si j'arrive à écrire ce que je veux, j'apporterai du lourd !


End file.
